


Rain on My Face

by nea2nea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 1, Sharon Carter is Pepper's SHIELD wife, Strangers to Lovers, The Rain gives Tony feels, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is a good lover, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea
Summary: Rain brings life to the plants of the earth and brings happiness into Tony's life.





	Rain on My Face

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up. This is shit. I'm an awful writer and it's been so long since my boys have been together in a film. So please just pray for me and yourself. Also, I have dyslexia so if some things seem weird it's probably because my free trial of Grammarly didn't notice it.

Tony didn’t know how to feel about the rain when he was young, it meant he had to be careful while he stayed in the house or else his dad would throw him out into the cold alone. When he was in college, he worked on hard on keeping his projects dried as he ran from the classrooms to the lab.

Before the kidnapping, his never really thought about the rain, unless if one of his weapons need to fly in raining weather, however after the kidnapping, the rain was like a new kind of freedom, away to wash away the dessert feeling that forever now haunted his body. Now here he sat in the now ruined tower, they (the Avengers as Nick Fury called them) had just won their first battle together as a “team” (Tony didn’t trust people who based their opinions of him on how well they knew of his father) and now they had to rebuild or at least he did.

Tony walked around the ruins of the upper floor of his Tower trying to find something to use to rebuild, Pepper Potts was talking on the phone to her girlfriend who worked as SHIELD to make sure she was okay. So, Tony stood alone, on the deck looking out over the city that they just saved, the governments of the world nearly set a missile to blow the whole damn place up, killing thousands because they didn’t have faith in the group of six. Just then the rain came down from the sky and he felt it cool his body, he closed his eyes and let the rain fall on his face washing away the dirt of the battle off his face.

"AH! The man of Iron! I didn't think I could find you here!" Tony felt his heart drop at the voice.

"Pointbreak, how's it going? Your brother safely locked up?" Tony said as he turned to see where Big Blonde Number Two Stood. Thor walked up on the upper deck looking out over the city at the moment. He quickly looked down at Tony and gave him a shy smile. Tony smiled back and walked a little way out.

"My brother isn't as bad as many people think, he is deeply misunderstood because he believes he can save the world but doesn't know how to go around and doing that." Tony nodded as it started to rain harder.

"We should get you inside so you don't freeze."

"Thank you but it's okay I really like being out in the rain, it's refreshing."

"Rains on earth seem different than ones in Asgard."

"I'll have to see them sometime, however, I need to stick to saving the earth for a while."

"Well, even a hero needs to take a break for a while to be refreshed from the hero work that they do."

"Is that's what they're calling us now? Heroes? I don't think that word works well for me."

"Ah, you aren't the hero type?"

"More of a guy of who happened to be in a couple of the wrong places at the right times."

"I think that is the definition of a hero."

"No, heroes are like you and Captain Capitalism, me? I'm probably the kind of person that people on the internet would write MIT Grad Student Level Essays about for being an awful excuse for a human being." Thor jumped down and walked so Tony has his back to his amazing chest.

"I think you should really start putting your faith in yourself and those who have faith in you. I mean we just met today and I believe you are one of the strongest warriors out there."

"Really?"

"Anthony, if you were a woman the Valkyries, themselves would have asked you to fight at their sides." Tony laughed at that and Thor smiled softly to himself. Tony's laugh was so intoxicating like Loki's but happier. The rain fell even harder now and Thor put his arms around Tony, "Like me be the god that I am and bring you inside before you sadly freeze." Tony like out a small gasp and Thor picked him up and carried him like a bride into the tower. Pepper was gone now but she left a note with Jarvis saying she went to see Sharon at her apartment and would be back sometime before a lame big meeting. Thor put Tony down on a couch and looking around the room. "How do we warm this place up?"

"We don't need to, I just want to look at the rain."

"Explain to me your love of the rain, from what I seem to believe, you Midguardians seem to run and hide from it. But you are almost in love with it."

"I just do buddy, the rain is to me like birds it to Parroteye." Thor laughed and soon the two of them sat on the couch looking out the giant hole in the wall watching the rain, as it fell down onto the city, it wasn't asleep just yet, it was recovering the same way Tony has been for the past couple of years. Rain meant recovering for the world that is covered. It brought life to those who were dying and helped everything grow. Tony pulled his legs up onto the couch and laid his head on the chest of Thor and closed his eyes feeling the pain of the weekend leave his body. Thor's body was so warm and cozy, it reminded him of the fires Jarvis use to make for him after he came in from the rain as a child. It was a feeling of comfort. It was like finding peace after a journey in a dry desert. It was like finding a rock in the middle of a stormy sea. It was like a home he rarely ever felt.

" _And if this is what a home feels like,"_ Tony thought as he looked at the big god, " _Then I don't ever want to move."_  

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn't good, but it's kind of my first fic since middle school and I'm in college now. If you want to ask me questions or follow me on twitter my @ is agentcutiepie  
> Stay Sweet nerds


End file.
